The Unsuspecting Surprise
by DettyisLove
Summary: "When that unusual synergy occurs, love is often the result."
1. The Great Freeze

**For entertainment onlyyy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Great Freeze**

Daniel Meade had several emotions coursing through him at the moment; this was a big night for not only him, but for Betty, mostly for Betty.

He felt more than excited and nervous about the prospects of what this launch could mean for their future 'endeavors'. At the current moment though he was concerned about Betty's whereabouts, since she had told him nearly an hour ago that she was on her way.  
He had wanted to pick her up and arrive together but she had told him that she preferred to meet him here.

He knew she was probably a little nervous.

This elaborate ceremony was being held to launch the new Dunne magazine that Betty had been helping to produce the past couple of months.

He felt his heart lift every time he thought about how far she'd come since he met her at Mode. He felt so proud of her and all that she's accomplished. He felt even happier that he was a part of this journey with her; and was actually in London watching her dreams come true right before his eyes. It made him have hope that his biggest dream might come true.

However, currently he was more than a little worried about where Betty was. He had tried calling her several times and kept getting her voicemail. Just as he decided to give up on calling, the line connected, but he couldn't hear a single word she said from all the noise surrounding him. "Betty, hang on a sec. I can't hear you"

He stepped outside and when he saw her practically shivering with an arm tightly wrapped around her midsection and her other hand up with the phone to her ear, he rushed over. "Betty, what in the world are you doing out here?"

"Huh, Daniel, its, huh, so cold" she stuttered, as she put her phone away. Of course it was cold, it was nearly 30 degrees and she was in a rather short dress leaving her legs bare to the cold London air. "Come inside, you're going to freeze to death out here" he started to pull her along but she stopped him and said "no, I don't want to"

"Betty, are you crazy? It's freezing out here. Why don't you want to come inside?" he asked as he already started shrugging off his own jacket. When he wrapped the jacket around her and pulled her to him to give her more warmth, Betty let out a comforting sigh and wrapped her arms around him tighter. For a moment she simply enjoyed the comfort of being wrapped in his arms, his body creating this shield of warmth. She felt so warm, despite the fact that it was freezing outside. The scent of his cologne washed over her and she felt herself melt into his embrace more.

"Betty…" Daniel whispered her name, not really wanting to end this rather amazing embrace with her, but he needed to get them inside. "hmm?" she mumbled. He felt knots in his stomach as she continued to hold onto him. "Why don't you want to go inside?"

"Hm…I'm…I'm so scarred"

At that he took hold of her shoulders to pull back and look at her "scared? Why?"

She bit her lip, her cheeks were rosy from the chilled air, and he couldn't help his heart from doing a little flip at how cute she looked, but when she said "I don't think I can do this" he snapped out of his trance and realized she was nervous about presenting her magazine. He took hold of her face, finding her cheeks cold from the air. Her whole face seemed to soften at his touch and that made him smile "Betty, you are going to do great. You don't need to be nervous. All of this, what you've done, is amazing and inspiring and everyone is going to love it"

Betty felt her eyes begin to water from Daniel's words of encouragement. He was so sweet. The feeling of his warm hands against her face and the soft sparkly look in his eyes and all of the positive things he's said to her made her melt. She was finding it incredibly difficult to hold back all of the feelings she'd bottled up for the past couple of months with him in London.

He took her hand and pulled her along to follow him inside "come on, we can talk inside."

When they walked in, Daniel took her to a quiet spot away from everyone "Betty, you are going to go up there and present your magazine. And it's going to completely capture everyone's attention. They are going to be left feeling awed by you."

She looked and him with a sweet smile, but then laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully "Since when did you become so good at giving pep talks?"

He grinned brightly and said "Well, I've had several amazing pep talks over the years, its only time I return the favor"

She bit her lip as butterflies seemed to flutter in her stomach. She looked down for a moment, but before she knew it he titled her chin up catching her by surprise. "Hey, if you get nervous up there… just look at me." The smile on his face and the look in his eyes completely captivated her. "Pretend it's just _you_ and _me_. Like we practiced."

She nodded feeling entirely mesmerized by him. She had wondered why she hadn't admitted her feelings for him sooner. She was crazy.

Daniel could see that Betty was less nervous. He smiled and said "I'm your friend. I'm here for you, okay?"

She nodded, the truth of that statement reaching her heart. "Thanks so much, Daniel." She stared into his eyes, finding herself unable to suppress her feelings, she hugged him tight and said "I'm so happy you're here. I'd be so lost without you"

He smiled and hugged her tighter. "I'm so glad I decided to follow you here. I'm nothing without you." His eyes widened as he realized what he said; he stuttered "I mean uh… you know, with starting over and all that." Betty couldn't help her smile as she continued to hug him. She had known he'd come to London to be with her since that day she bumped into him in Trafalgar Square…


	2. The Spanish Inquisition

**For Entertainment only!**

 **Chapter 2: The Spanish Inquisition**

 _"So, that's it. You're headed back to New York?" She asked hoping he wouldn't go back so soon._

 _He paused in thought for a second and said "No, I think I'm gonna stay around here for a while. See what I can find. Maybe take you to dinner. Tonight. If you're free."_

 _"I would love that!" She couldn't deny the little flip in her stomach from him wanting to stay in London. And she couldn't have been making it up, but it sounded like he was asking her out. The way he looked at her after she said yes, made her heart skip a little._

 _As she was about to leave she looked back and said "Hey! If you want something to do, I am looking for a new assistant."_

 _"Well, maybe I'll submit my resume"_

 _She couldn't help the grin that swept her face as she walked away. And when she looked back to see him still watching her it made her feel different than the normal happy, a thrilling kind of happy._

 _As soon as she got back to her office she practically called everyone she knew wondering if Daniel coming to London meant anything. She'd called Claire first, simply because, well, Daniel was her son; if anyone knew him it would be his mother._

 _"Betty, how are you, sweetheart?"_

 _"Mrs. Meade. I'm…" she grinned "I'm actually great" She didn't vocalize it but she felt so happy that Daniel was in London and decided he wanted to stay._

 _"Oh?" She could tell that Claire was curious about why she was sounding so happy. "Um…well, I was uh…calling because, well…" before she could even continue, Claire laughed and said "you saw Daniel?"_

 _Betty's eyes went wide "what? How did you know?"_

 _Claire chuckled again, and said "darling, I practically know you as well as I know my son."_

 _Betty felt her cheeks redden "um…Mrs. Meade, do you think Daniel…has um…"_

 _"Feelings for you?" Claire suggested allowing Betty to not be presumptuous about Daniel's spontaneous visit._

 _Betty blushed, and nodded "Mhm"_

 _She could practically hear Claire's smile through the phone "Why don't you tell me? I did mail you a copy of Mode's last issue."_

 _Her eyes lit up; she had been dying to read it but couldn't seem to find one. "You did! Let me see if I got it. Don't hang up!" she told her before she put the phone on top of her desk and rummaged through the stack of mail on her desk, but she didn't see anything from Claire, but then, when she took a look outside her office she saw Sarah holding up the last issue of Mode._

 _She rushed out of her office "Sarah! Is that my magazine?" she asked, her heart skipping a little wondering what Daniel had written._

 _"Uh, sorry, here. There was this letter, too!" she handed her the letter. Normally, Betty would confront her about opening her mail, but she was too anxious. She quickly took the magazine and letter and went back in her office. She put the phone on speaker and read his letter._

 _As she read it she couldn't stop smiling at how charismatic he sounded and how much he'd grown over the years. She felt so proud of him._

 _Then it hit her all at once as soon as the topic of love got weft into his letter. He was talking about her, wasn't he? She was the friend who he wanted to be 'more than friends' with? She felt her heart skip._

 _She heard Mrs. Meade "Betty?"_

 _"That was about me?" she had to ask to make sure. Again, she could feel Claire smiling on the other end "Of course it's about you. All of us here at Mode knew it was about you the second we read it."_

 _Betty bit her lip. She couldn't believe it. Was this all really happening?_

 _Claire continued "Marc and Amanda have been chatting on endlessly about you and Daniel getting together. Even the witch of the upper east side had been telling everyone that Daniel wrote a love letter to you."_

 _"Love letter?" she said in a daze. Betty's heart was currently racing._

 _She was in awe. Daniel Meade had feelings for her?_

 _HER!_

 _BETTY!_

 _He wrote a love letter for the whole world to see. About her?_

 _After she got off the phone with Claire, she instantly called her sister, but her nephew answered the phone "AB! OMG! You will never guess who's coming over-" before he could finish his sentence Hilda intercepted the call and said "BETTY! We miss you!"_

 _"Mom, come on, She must have seen Daniel already. He sent me a text that he was going to find Betty hours ago!"_

 _Betty's eyes lit up "You guys talked to Daniel?"_

 _"Oh, AB, he came here a few days ago and-" again he was interrupted by Hilda "JUSTIN!"_

 _"What! Oh come on! This is so exciting! It's like a movie! AB, he was over here telling us all how he was going to go over there and apologize to you and make sure you knew how important you were to him."_

 _Betty's eyes went wide and her heart started skipping again "What?"_

 _"You can even ask grandpa; Daniel got his blessing to, you know… be with you" he stated being extremely vague about what the 'be with you' might mean. Betty felt herself melt. "Daniel got papi's blessing?" she asked finding that so sweet. She couldn't stop her smile from spreading._

 _Justin was grinning so big "Uh-huh! So, did he ask you to dinner?"_

 _Betty bit her lip and nodded, but realized they couldn't see her, so she said "mhm"_

 _"Are you going?"_

 _She nodded again and mumbled "mhm"_

 _"OMG! Do you like him too?"_

 _"Justin, what is this? The Spanish Inquisition?" Hilda interjected, but then quickly asked "So, do you like him, Betty?" Justin rolled his eyes at his mom, but held onto the phone with her to listen._

 _Betty's heart was racing at this point. She couldn't stop it._

 _"Uh…I…well…I've always liked Daniel, I've just never…I mean I don't…I never thought of us that way." She paused trying to make sense of it all, "I never even thought he could ever be interested in me"_

 _"AB, he is so in love with you. We all saw the way he was looking at you at mom's wedding the whole night. He couldn't take his eyes off you."_

 _"It's true Betty, I saw how he looked at you when I was saying my speech about marrying your best friend" Hilda commented._

 _At that Betty's eyes went wide and her heart practically jumped in her chest. "Can I talk to Papi?" she asked._

 _"PAPI!" Hilda screamed and nearly blew both Justin and Betty's ear drums! "Geez, Hilda! I don't think I even need a phone to hear you!"_

 _Hilda laughed, but then her father came into the room "What in the world is going on?"_

 _"It's Betty!" she said with a grin._

 _Ignacio smiled brightly "Mijahhh!"_

 _"Papi! I miss you!"_

 _"I miss you, too, amor!"_

 _Betty felt her eyes water "Papi…did Daniel really ask you for your blessing?" she asked feeling butterflies just thinking about Daniel. "…to be with me?"_

 _Ignacio nodded with a grin "Mhm"_

 _"I…"_

 _"Do you love him, mijah?"_

 _Betty felt tears fill her eyes. "I…I've never really thought about…" before she could continue her father added "I believe that man has loved you for a very long time."_

 _"Ya, AB! I think it just took you moving for him to see it!" Justin countered. Betty felt butterflies all over, and when she heard her office phone ring, she jumped and said "Oh god, sorry you guys I have to get back to work. Thank you so much! I love you! I miss you!"_

 _"We love you, Betty!" they all said before she ended the call._

 _She quickly picked up her office phone. "Betty Suarez speaking."_

 _"Daniel Meade calling"_


	3. The Office Call

**_For entertainment only!_**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Office Call_**

 _Betty's heart skipped a beat when she heard Daniel on the phone. She wished she could say she never had that reaction in relation to him before, but she'd be lying; however this was entirely different, since it held the possibility of something more._

 _She bit her lip._

 _Daniel grinned on the other end "hi"_

 _"Hi" she felt breathless._

 _"So, I just wanted to say hi"_

 _She laughed, feeling her cheeks redden "Hi"_

 _"Oh hell, I just wanted to hear your voice. I missed you."_

 _She felt her heart expand. "I missed you. I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to see you again"_

 _He grinned "really, well, you don't have to wait" she was surprised when he walked in her office "Daniel!" she shot up "What are you doing here?"_

 _He grinned brighter "You look so great sitting behind that desk"_

 _She blushed crimson. He held out a file to her "I decided to personally deliver my resume."_

 _"What?!" Her eyes were wide as she took the file from him. "How could you possibly write a resume so quickly?" she asked, but when she opened it and saw a copy of Mode's last issue, she laughed and looked to him "So this is your resume?"_

 _He grinned "It's a sample of my work. As you'll find, I do have a lot of experience in the publishing business. I highly doubt you'll find someone better than me to work with you."_

 _She bit her lip, and went to sit behind her desk. "Take a seat."_

 _He looked at her strangely._

 _"If you want the job, I have to interview you"_

 _He laughed and took a seat rather excitedly. Betty smiled, finding herself getting entirely charmed by him. She saw that several of her coworkers were watching them, as the door was still open. It was a little flustering, but she pressed on and ignored them._

 _"So, tell me, why do you think you'd be good for this job?"_

 _He smiled "I know what it takes to run a magazine. I think I'm pretty good at solving problems that may arise. A.K.A Wilhelmina."_

 _They both laughed. "That's true."_

 _He smiled and said "Although not nearly as resourceful as you, I'm pretty good at charming people. So, whatever you need, I'll make it happen."_

 _She smiled finding him completely charming at the moment. He continued "I not only know what it takes to produce a high quality magazine, I know everything about you."_

 _She looked at him in surprise. She felt her heart race, and found herself unable to look away from his eyes._

 _"I know when you're tired or stressed or anxious. I know when you're happy or sad."_

 _It was true. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. The words from Hilda's speech fitting more clearly._

 _"I know how passionate and incredible and smart you are. I know that you will put your whole heart into this magazine and make it amazing. There's not a better person to help you make that happen than me."_

 _For a moment, Betty thought she might start to tear up from all the wonderful things he just said about her, but she felt so happy, she smiled and stood up to hold her hand out to him. He stared at her for a moment, but got up and placed his hand into hers. She shook his hand and said "You're hired!"_

 _He grinned "yeah?"_

 _She nodded enthusiastically "of course! Are you crazy? You're absolutely right. No one else could possibly be better than you!"_

 _"YES!" he cheered, but held his hand up for her to slap. She laughed and high-fived him._

 _Everyone that was watching at the door were looking on with fascination._

 _"So, when do I start?"_

 _She thought for a moment, but then said "hmm…well, I do have this special dinner tonight"_

 _He grinned brightly, causing her heart to flutter "It would be nice if you could arrange it"_

 _He smiled "done!"_

 _"And it would be so great if you could help me for the next few hours, so I could leave early to get ready."_

 _He smiled brighter. "Great, let's get started."_

 _She smiled "This is so amazing. I can't believe that YOU are MY assistant!" she laughed "It feels like a dream."_

 _He smiled and said "a good dream"_

 _She nodded in agreement. "Yeah."_

 _As they worked together for the next couple of hours, she realized how working with Daniel again made her feel so complete; it made her wonder how insane she must have been to think she could run this magazine without him._

 _It wasn't so much that she needed his help professionally, it was more so that he inspired her and motivated her and fueled her drive to pursue her dreams._

 _It was like he said when she 'interviewed' him, there wasn't another person that could be there for her like he would. He just knew her so well._

 _In fact, he was walking in with a cup of coffee for her as he brought the mock-ups she requested. He placed the mock-ups on top of her desk but held onto the coffee, "so, I sort of had a sip, or two, or three of your coffee, so…"_

 _"Oh, ok" she shrugged. He grinned as he held the cup out to her "just kidding, here you are."_

 _She laughed "thanks Daniel."_

 _As she took a sip he watched her, those eyes of his just doing something to her heart. She couldn't believe that Daniel Meade had followed her here to London and was now HER assistant. It was so amazing. She felt so lucky that she had a friend like him, who left everything he knew to start over in a new country and was willing to be an assistant to make her dream come true._


	4. The Look in Your Eyes

**_Sorry in the delay. Here is the next chapter. As you'll notice this story alternates between the 'present' time and flashbacks. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _For entertainment only!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The Look in Your Eyes_**

Daniel felt so much solace in being so close to Betty. She was so incredible. He felt as though his soul was at peace. He smiled as he pulled away from her "So, I believe it's about time you should be ready to get up there."

She took a breath and nodded. "Ok, I can do this!"

He nodded. She started to slip his jacket from around herself and took her time to adjust it neatly for him to take before she handed it to him. He couldn't help but admire every single movement. She was beautiful. She smiled at him and said "Thanks for keeping me warm"

He smiled, unable to keep his gaze off of her.

Betty felt as though there were millions of butterflies fluttering about inside her. The look in Daniel's eyes as he waited for her made her feel so amazing. His eyes were so amazing. She felt as though his heart reflected all the love he had for her in his eyes. She bit her lip and looked away, as though she was distracted by something else, however, it was simply due to the intense emotions she felt looking in his eyes.

Daniel felt like his heart was expanding the longer he looked at Betty. She was so beautiful. His heart practically raced out of his body when she began to undo her own coat to take off. The more glimpses he saw of the beautiful dress she was wearing the more he felt so lucky that she was the woman who charmed her way into his life. The woman who became his amazing special friend. The woman who captured his heart and soul. Seeing her looking so fantastic made his heart skip "Wow Betty, you look so…wow, incredible!"

She smiled at him with that breathtaking megawatt smile of hers, a hint of rosiness in her cheeks as she blushed. "Really?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Absolutely. No wonder you suffered through this cold weather. You look amazing!" She was wearing a short fitted ivory dress that was intricately embellished with beads and pearls. Not to mention how lovely her hair looked as it was half-pinned up with a pearl clip creating this delicate cascade of curls down her back. The fact that she was not wearing glasses and he could look into her eyes didn't help his heart from racing into overdrive.

She blushed further as he continued to take in every detail of her entire look. "Thanks" those perfectly blue eyes of his lit a fire in her soul. "Um…I should probably get over there."

He nodded, feeling mesmerized by her. "You're going to do great. Your work is beautiful. Your heart is beautiful and you…look so beautiful." He stated finding it nearly impossible to look away from her.

She bit her lip to suppress the tears from welling in her eyes at how incredible and sweet he was to her. Daniel really thought she was beautiful?

Just as she was about to leave, he said "Hey, I forgot…"

She stopped and looked to him as he pulled out a small round box tied with a blue ribbon from a pocket in his jacket that she had just been wearing. She looked to him with a smile wondering what he had for her.

"I got you a small gift. Just to, you know…be good luck, I guess." He held it out to her and she gave him a sweet smile as she took it from him. She lifted the lid and when she saw the pretty silver bracelet with her B charm she felt her eyes fill.

He smiled as he watched her eyes get shiny. "I know how much you love that B necklace. I felt so bad that I broke it. I took the charm and pearls and made it into a bracelet for you."

A tear slid down her cheek and as she looked up at him she felt so much love for him, her heart clenched in her chest. "Thank you, Daniel." She pulled him down to her and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I love it" she whispered as she pulled away. Their eyes caught as she remained close to him. She knew she needed to tell him that she was completely in love with him. She really couldn't understand why she was keeping it a secret from him.

She was so lost in the look in his eyes, she nearly gasped when he touched her hand. He kept his eyes on her and lifted her hand, taking the bracelet and slipping it on her wrist. The intensity between them seemed to elevate. She bit her lip as he glanced down at their hands. She looked to their hands finding it nearly a struggle to continue breathing. A small smile swept his face before his eyes met hers again.

She felt herself being drawn closer to him, and when she saw his eyes take a quick glance to her lips, she felt her heart race. The soft mesmerizing look in his eyes seemed to get even softer. "I'm so proud of you, Betty" he whispered to her, his voice sounding so charming. She felt as though he was considering kissing her; she could see it in his eyes, but the intensity was broken when Mr. Dunne walked over to them and said "There you are! I've been looking for you, both."

Despite the sudden intrusion, Daniel stepped away slowly, letting go of her hand so gently, she felt butterflies as their hands separated. "Mr. Dunne, sorry, we were just talking and uh…got sidetracked" she mumbled feeling at a loss for words, her heart still skipping at the previous intense moment.

He nodded with a smile "Not a problem, love. I do believe it is about time for us to start."

She nodded "Okay" she let out a breath. Daniel looked to her with smile and playfully nudged her shoulder "You're going to be great up there, Betty. And besides, I have another surprise for you that might make you feel better, that just seemed to arrive in the nick of time, in fact." He couldn't wait to see the look on her face and those beautiful brown eyes of hers light up.

She looked to him strangely. "What?"

He nodded toward the entrance with a grin. She looked to where he gestured to and her eyes were practically sparkling and a bright smile swept her face. "Oh my God, _Daniel_!" she gave him a quick tight hug and ran over to the front where her family just walked in. He laughed as he watched her feeling so happy to see her that happy.

"EE! You guys!" Betty quickly engulfed her sister and Justin in a hug who squealed when they saw her, and then Bobby and ultimately her father. "I can't believe you're all here!"

"Betty! OMG, this is amazing! I'm so excited!" Justin cheered excitedly.

Hilda nodded "ya, mami, we are so happy to be here for you."

"Thank you" she couldn't keep the smile off her face, despite her eyes getting all teary. "Ay Chipmunk, you're all grown up and making your dreams come true, now huh?" Bobby tapped her cheek affectionately.

She nodded with a smile "thanks Bobby."

"Daniel!" Justin and Hilda both called as he approached them.

"Hey" he hugged Hilda and patted Justin on the shoulder and shook hands with Bobby. Betty looked to her father with a smile who was smiling so big as he watched her. She giggled and hugged him. "I missed you so much, papi."

"I missed you. Te quiero mija" he placed a kiss to her temple and smiled at his daughter.

She smiled, her eyes tearing up again; as she watched Daniel interact with her family, she knew she had to tell him how she felt about him. She still wondered why he hadn't confessed his love to her yet either. As their eyes met, and he smiled at her, she knew that he loved her. She could see it reflected in his eyes.

* * *

Hope you like it! :) lots of love!


	5. The Dreamt Kiss

**_For entertainment only! lots of love! hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: The Dreamt Kiss_**

Daniel felt like his heart was beating like a drum as he caught Betty's gaze as she hugged her father. He wanted more than anything to kiss her. He thought back to how desperately he wanted to kiss her when he laid eyes on her for their 'date' that first night he'd come to London and she looked so incredible.

 _Daniel watched Betty pack up her things to leave Dunne and get ready for their 'special dinner' as she called it. It made him feel happy and relieved that she still wanted to be friends with him and her calling their dinner 'special' made him hopeful of his intentions._

 _It had only been a couple of weeks that she had left, but even one day without Betty was nearly unbearable. He felt like he couldn't breathe not seeing her before she left. He had missed her so much._

 _Seeing her today was all he needed to understand his feelings for her. He simply could not live without Betty._

 _As he watched her put on her fuchsia coat he couldn't help the smile from spreading on his face. She was simply so wonderful. The color she brought to his world was something he would always cherish._

 _He was so infatuated with watching her he almost missed the breathtaking smile that decorated her face when she looked up to find him watching her; it was for a brief second, and she was back to picking up her bag._

 _He felt sincerely happy that she seemed thrilled that he was in London, and now worked for her, as her assistant._

 _He remembered not too long ago his thoughts that she would be the one sitting behind a desk and he'd be getting her coffee and a bagel someday. He felt so proud that was today. He didn't realize that his thoughts were reflected on his face until Betty laughed and said "what are you thinking about?"_

 _He was confused for a moment, but then she elaborated "You have this bright smile on your face."_

 _He grinned looking at her "Well, I was actually thinking about you." He saw how the short pause after he said 'you' made her look at him in wonder. He continued "I remember at some point in our time working together I knew I was going to be the one who would get you coffee and work as YOUR assistant."_

 _She bit her lip, her cheeks reddening, looking incredibly cute. "Thanks Daniel. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here."_

 _He shook his head "That's not true, Betty. I'm sure that even if you didn't work with me, you'd be exactly where you are."_

 _He could see the look of sadness in her eyes, but it was fleeting as she said "I'm so glad you're here"_

 _He smiled feeling as though his heart was soaring "I'm glad I'm here. I can't imagine living in New York without you." He said realizing he admitted way more than he wanted to currently, however, he could see that Betty needed to know that._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving." He could see her eyes start to water, "I wanted to tell you. So much. You're the first person I wanted to tell, the one I wanted to tell the most, but every time I was going to I…I got scared."_

 _He stepped toward her and took her hand._

 _She looked into his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you." A tear slid down her face. He lifted his other hand to her cheek to wipe it away as he looked at her with a small smile not wanting her to feel bad "Betty, I'M sorry. I should have been more supportive. I wish that I could take back the way I acted." He smiled a little brighter "but…I AM happy to be here."_

 _She smiled and hugged him, her hug sending a surge of electricity through him. "Thank you!"_

 _"_ _Today was great. It is so fun working together again."_

 _He nodded with a grin as he looked at her, his arms still around her "Yea, we make a great team."_

 _She nodded in agreement stepping back from his grasp "We do… I should um…I should probably get going." She picked up her things._

 _He nodded "Sure. I'll just wrap up. I'll pick you up at 7?"_

 _She smiled, a blush forming. He smiled always finding that a delight in her. "Mhm, Great. See you soon, then. I'll um…text you my address."_

 _He nodded "Cool."_

 _"_ _Cool" she repeated as she continued to stand there with her bag and laptop. He watched her finding her completely adorable. He wanted to, to kiss her! She was so damn cute!_

 _He decided to flirt with her a little just to see if he could get her to blush some more. He winked at her and said "you know you really don't have to go get changed. You look beautiful. We could just go together right now."_

 _She blushed at first but then her eyes sparkled "You think I look beautiful?"_

 _He smiled bright and nodded "of course. You've always been beautiful to me"_

 _"_ _Really?" she looked surprised._

 _He shrugged "Well, yeah, I've told you a couple of times over the years, but I know you never believed me."_

 _She paused, biting her lower lip as if in thought then said "I'll believe you tonight when you pick me up." She said with a grin. He grinned "Oh yeah?"_

 _She nodded, blushing. Her blushing and smile sent his heart skipping "Great! I can't wait! See you at 7, then?"_

 _She nodded, biting her lip again, and that colorful blush painting her face. "Mhm."_

 _He wanted to kiss her so bad. She was so perfect. He felt so excited that he was here with his Betty. He knew if he stayed back in New York wallowing in her leaving he would probably go off the deep end from not seeing her breathtaking smile, or getting those incredible Betty hugs he loved, or seeing her cute blushing, or simply from being an ocean away from his best friend. He was so glad he decided to come to London. He couldn't wait to see her for their 'dinner/date'. He wondered what she'd wear._

 _As soon as she left, he wrapped up all the work in lightning speed wanting to get ready quick so he could see her sooner, perhaps. He couldn't wait to be with her again. He grinned. She was just so cute._

 _As soon as he made it to his hotel room he quickly grabbed a shower. He felt so invigorated just at the thought of her. As he got out he wrapped the towel around himself and suddenly felt stumped. What the hell was he going to wear?_

 _He pulled out several shirts from his suitcase placing them on the bed. He wanted to impress Betty, make her see how charming he could be. For her. At the thought of that his heart started racing. Trying to calm down he decided to consult his direct line to Betty._

 _Instead of a greeting, he received a chuckle and "You're so predictable"_

 _He gave a face and said "Justin, look, I need your help. I don't know what to wear for my dinner with Betty tonight."_

 _Justin laughed again and said "You two are so funny. You're obviously meant to be"_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" he asked confused, wondering why Betty's nephew was so amused at the moment._

 _"_ _Betty just called mom to ask her what she should wear"_

 _Daniel's eyes grew bright as he smiled "What? She did?"_

 _Justin laughed "Yeah, it's pretty funny. Mom and I placed a bet to see if you'd call, too. I win. I knew you'd call, especially after Betty called us."_

 _Daniel felt his heart race. His Betty was trying to dress nice for him, too? "Justin, help me out a little. What is Betty going to wear tonight?"_

 _Justin rolled his eyes "You're worse than Betty. I heard mom say something about wearing some purple dress she snuck in Betty's suitcase before she left."_

 _Daniel grinned "Really?" Betty knew that he liked the color purple. "That's great!"_

 _Justin laughed "You should wear purple, too. We all know how much it makes your eyes pop" he teased._

 _"_ _Hey! How do you know that?"_

 _"_ _You called Betty for an emergency at your place just so she could help you pick out a shirt for a date with the she-devil." Daniel winced at that._

 _"_ _On thanksgiving!" Justin exclaimed. Daniel sighed "I know. I feel like such a jerk. I was stupid then. I didn't see the real love I had all along. It's always been Betty. I was just too stupid to see it." He paused "Or maybe too scared"_

 _"_ _Scared?" Justin asked_

 _Daniel shrugged picking out his black pants to wear "Betty has always been my best friend. I guess, in my heart, I was too scared to think about her as more than a friend, because I knew I never wanted to lose that between us. Her leaving was my wake up call to admit that she IS more than a friend"_

 _Justin smiled "You should take Betty dancing."_

 _"_ _Dancing! Thanks! That's great! Betty loves dancing!"_

 _"_ _yeah, I heard mom mention something about that. Betty is always telling us about this new dance club she heard about. I'm sure she'd like that. Whenever we tell her she should go she says nah, it's not fun to go alone. I think that was her way of telling us she missed home."_

 _"_ _Thanks Justin. Don't worry. I'll take care of Betty." He said as he started to get dressed._

 _"_ _We know. OMG! I just remembered Betty told us about this crazy karaoke thing. I don't remember what it's called."_

 _Daniel laughed as he pulled on his shirt "Betty does like karaoke. She made me do it with her to get out of paying for our pizza"_

 _"_ _On your all night date" Justin clarified._

 _Daniel's face turned reddish "Uh, yeah, did she tell you that?"_

 _"_ _No, not really. I kind of overheard her and mom arguing at six in the morning. Mom called it an all-night date. Betty tried to pretend it wasn't"_

 _"_ _It was the best date I'd ever been on without meaning it to be. We just had a great time hanging out together and talking. I never had that with a woman." He sighed as he finished buttoning up his shirt._

 _"_ _Good luck tonight, D"_

 _Daniel smiled "Thanks Justin."_

 _After he got off the phone with Justin he finished getting dressed and took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror. "Man, I love you, Betty"_

 _Daniel found himself at her apartment twenty minutes early. He just couldn't wait to see her. He knocked somewhat anxiously. He wasn't sure if he should get a bouquet of flowers. He thought that might be too much, so he just got a single pink rose for her. He couldn't believe he was nervous. To see Betty. His best friend._

 _He let out a breath, but smiled when he heard "Coming!" followed by a thud and "Crap!" from her as she seemed to rush to the door. He grinned as the door open, but that grin was quickly replaced by his jaw dropping at the sight of her looking so drop dead gorgeous "I'm sorry. I tripped while I was trying to put on my shoes" she tried to explain, but when she saw his reaction to seeing her she blushed and looked down._

 _He tipped her chin up and looked at her in awe finding her absolutely breathtaking. He just wanted to stare at her. He looked into her eyes that were unshielded by glasses, those beautiful brown eyes that were sparkling bright with curiosity. He could see her cheeks turn redder the longer he stared at her. How he loved that blushing. It melted his heart, especially seeing her looking so hot, yet still blushing. He smiled as he looked at her feeling his heart skip. She bit her lip as he she continued to let him look at her. He grinned as he lifted his hand to brush across her cheek and then through her silky hair._

 _He smiled brighter resulting in that megawatt million dollar smile from her. It lit a fire in his heart seeing her look so perfect. He wanted to kiss her more than ever. She looked amazing. He took her hand "Betty, you HAVE to believe when I tell you this now. You are beautiful!"_

 _She bit her lip, her blushing making his heart skip more "You look incredible. Believe me?" he hoped that she knew she was beautiful. Or at least believe that he thought she was. Boy was she. She looked breathtaking. He really wanted to kiss her._

 _She nodded "I believe you" she smiled at him and that caused him to grin. He lifted her hand up to make her do a quick spin so he could see her fully. That dress she was wearing was super sexy. It was short, fun and highlighted her perfect assets. He was so grateful to Betty's sister for sneaking this dress in Betty's suitcase. He loved the color on her. It complimented her so well._

 _He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her "You look incredibly hot! Where have you been hiding?"_

 _"_ _Daniel" She blushed, letting her hand slip away from his._

 _"_ _What? It's true!" he stated defensively. He loved how the dress hugged her curves so perfectly. The way the halter type straps wrapped and made an almost heart shaped design around her chest looked amazing on her. Despite her looking so sexy, she was still his incredible and sweet Betty. She was wearing her B necklace with the pearls reminding him of the Betty that he adored._

 _He couldn't help the satisfied smile he had as he looked to his own shirt that matched her dress perfectly. Justin was a lifesaver._

 _"_ _I forgot. I brought this for you" he held out the pink rose to her. She smiled her eyes meeting his. "Thanks. That is so sweet."_

 _Daniel watched her wondering what was going through her mind. It looked like she wanted to ask him something, but she just smiled and said "Should we go?"_

 _"_ _Not before I do this" he took her hand and pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her. When her arms wrapped around his neck he pulled her closer loving those soft perfect lips."Betty..."_

 _"_ _Daniel?"_

 _"_ _hmm..."_

 _"_ _Daniel?" She tapped his arm; he looked to her and realized he just imagined kissing her. He let out a sigh "Sorry, uh, yah, let's get going."_

As Daniel watched Betty start to leave to get on stage with Mr. Dunne, he wanted to pull her back to him and kiss her. He should have kissed her that night of their 'date'. They had almost kissed several times while he was in London, many times while they were in the office working together. He could tell that she wanted to kiss him. He had to tell her he loved her. He knew he couldn't wait longer than he already had.

As she walked away she looked back to him and smiled at him. He smiled back his heart lifting knowing that she had fallen in love with him, too.

Yes, he was most definitely going to tell her he loved her. And he was going to get that kiss.


End file.
